


The Art of Seduction

by celerydragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: Kyungsoo, a successful kimono maker, has a few favourite courtesans.





	

The night is dark but soft light beckons Kyungsoo closer to the _yoshiwara_ , where his favourite courtesans are waiting for him. He takes a moment to appreciate the golden fallen leaves, and considers the almost full moon. Perhaps he could make a kimono design for one of them inspired by these motifs, with spun golden thread and white appliqué. They would be popular at this time of year, he thinks. Maybe he could give one to Jongin or Sehun.

Sehun suits darker colours, and shines in winter when he can wear black and purple kimono, decorated with subtle dye-resist patterns or bold, embroidered floral circlets. His kimono is often lined with red, giving and passers by a small glimpse at his sensual nature. Jongin, by contrast, prefers summer, when he can wear oranges and pinks, and have beautiful golden embroidered birds and fruit adorning his clothes.

Kyungsoo is more of a simple man, as fashion dictates, sticking to greys and blues on the outer kimono like the rest of Edo’s men, though he does wear neatly patterned under kimono of stripes. He nods politely at people he passes by while crossing a low bridge over the river, the lanterns along the railing reflecting honey gold in the rippling water.

He draws nearer to the _yoshiwara_ , with its fabric signs bearing the name ‘lotus’ fluttering in the breeze, and pulls his _kosode_ about himself, feeling the chill now that autumn is here. Hopefully the two beautiful boys he is going to see will warm him up.

Kyungsoo greets the woman at the entrance pleasantly, and she nods towards the back, letting him through. He has already paid for his visit many times over. Kyungsoo spoils Sehun and Jongin rotten, lavishing them with gifts when they already have enough to dress all of Edo, and jewelry enough to buy a castle.

Inside the courtesan house it is smoky with incense, and faint sounds of sex can be heard as he passes through the winding corridor to reach his destination. Jongin's gentle voice is audible from beyond the paper sliding door before Kyungsoo slides it open, but he cannot discern what he is saying.

Both of them look up in surprise at the sound of his entrance, but burst into smiles when they see who has arrived. Neither of them are properly dressed, and Kyungsoo wonders if he came a little too early. He gulps at the sight of Sehun's bared shoulder and pale neckline, peeking out from one of the winter kimono he bought for him. It is decorated with white peonies and bound far too loosely with a pink obi, and he has floral kanzashi in his hair, though it is not up in a fashionable style yet.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin grins, sitting up on his knees and bowing his head deferentially. His hair, waist length, hangs prettily. He is also wearing something Kyungsoo has given him: navy blue with red and yellow autumnal leaves creeping up from the hemline. “I am glad to see you,” he breathes.

“And I you.” Kyungsoo replies, kneeling down across from them and taking in the sight. Both of them are so lovely, it is difficult to keep from wanting them all to himself. Jongin settles back down again, and, in doing so, lets his kimono slip so that his leg is bared. It is a deliberate move, clear in the way Jongin watches Kyungsoo try not to stare. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, and Jongin raises an eyebrow in challenge. He wants to touch, but it's too soon yet.

Pale fingers slide across Jongin's shoulder, squeezing softly and reminding them of Sehun's presence.

“Good evening.” He murmurs lowly, leaning forward so that his cheek rests on Jongin's neck. Kyungsoo doesn't miss the way Jongin's body shivers at the light touch.

“Yes, it is, isn't it?” Kyungsoo replies looking between them. Jongin laughs soundlessly, the movement jostling the other boy a little. Annoyed at this, Sehun frowns, eyes glancing towards Jongin despite not being able to see his face from this angle. He must have pinched him or something, because a moment later the darker boy yelps, shaking Sehun off roughly and sending him tumbling to the tatami mat below them in a mess of shimmering, luxuriant fabric. His hair is splayed out in such a way that it looks like the gods orchestrated it to be just so. Jongin’s lashes flutter and, unthinkingly, he rests his palm beside Sehun’s head, transferring his weight so he’s leaning over him. Sehun looks up at him, eyes wide and beguiling, his tongue caught between his teeth. Jongin looks to Kyungsoo, a question in his eyes.

Kyungsoo nods.

Jongin wastes not a second in capturing Sehun’s lips for his own. Kyungsoo watches rapturously the way Sehun’s eyelashes contrast so vividly against his cheek, the way their soft lips mesh together. Jongin’s hair, loose from its confines, falls across his face, creating a dark curtain that shields their kiss from view, but Kyungsoo can still hear the almost inaudible noises that they’re making. Sehun clutches at Jongin’s obi, pulling it almost all the way off and letting it slide halfway to the floor. Shifting position, Jongin tucks his hair behind his ear, and suddenly everything is visible again, the boys’ tongues locked in a carnal dance.

Sehun releases a low moan and Kyungsoo’s arousal grows too much to ignore. He palms himself through his hakama, breath catching in his throat. These two never fail to set a fire within him, licking at his insides and threatening to burn him from the inside out.

Jongin’s kisses move from Sehun’s mouth, travelling down the elegant column of his neck towards the moonlit expanse of his chest. Kyungsoo can’t take his eyes off the taller man’s face; his eyes are dewy, and lips reddened from Jongin’s kiss, mouth open as he gasps. He arches up into Jongin’s touch, and Kyungsoo realises by the pitch in his voice that Jongin has pushed his hand under the folds of his kimono, encircling him.

Sehun’s eyebrows draw into a line as Jongin starts to move his hand, slowly at first, building up speed too slowly for his liking. Jongin knows how to play him like an instrument, after so long. He can always draw out the best sounds, by treating him with a delicate touch.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo says, causing him to pull away. Sehun catches his lower lip between his teeth, restraining himself from forcing his hips into Jongin’s hand when his movement ceases.

“Yes, Kyungsoo?”

“Use your mouth on him.” He instructs, keeping his tone stern. Jongin smirks, directing his look down at Sehun, who squirms.

“With pleasure.” He murmurs, crawling backwards and peeling open the folds of Sehun’s _furisode_. His obi is still neatly tied, but that is the only part of him that is covered now, with the rest of the fabric hanging over him like fine drapery. Exposed, Sehun looks like he wants to curl up, hiding his body, but Jongin holds him down.

Sehun’s erection is every bit as lovely as the rest of him, and it’s obviously not just Kyungsoo who thinks this way. Jongin’s eyes darken at the sight of it, fingers gripping the man’s thighs and pushing them wide open as Sehun clutches at the swathes of fabric surrounding him. Jongin teases, mouthing at his hip and leaving kisses on his thighs.

It is just a matter of time before Sehun breaks- how long will he hold out tonight before he is pleading for one of them to do more?

Jongin draws his lips up Sehun’s member, oh so delicately grazing the skin. Sehun’s muscles twitch in response, and a small moan escapes him, but Jongin won’t carry on until he hears the words he’s waiting for. He kisses the very tip, his lips a soft cushion as he looks up at Sehun through his eyelashes. Sehun stays silent, although he looks like he’s barely holding himself still.

Jongin makes to go back to mouthing pink marks in his skin, but Sehun interrupts him, frantic.

“Please, Jongin, K-Kyungsoo- _please_!” He finally caves, pushing his hips upwards, the swollen head of his member brushing Jongin’s jawline. There’s a brief silence, while Jongin checks to make sure he has Kyungsoo’s permission before licking at the crown, and gradually sinking down on his member. He pulls back, making an inch of headway each time he bobs his head. Sehun is already whimpering with each movement, muscles straining. Kyungsoo takes in every twitch, every gasp that Sehun makes, fire coiling in his belly at the erotic display before him. Jongin catches his eye, pulling off almost all the way and laving his tongue around the head of his member, humming to show his appreciation. He must taste good. Kyungsoo bites his lip, hand moving faster over his clothed length.

“Take him. All of him.” He orders, wanting to see Jongin's perfect lips around the base, his nose pressed against Sehun's dark curls.

Jongin closes his eyes, slowly sinking down until none of Sehun's member is visible, making Sehun's back arch beautifully off the tatami. His chest, pale and marred by a few pink marks that Kyungsoo likens to petals, is heaving under Jongin's ministrations.

Any second now.

Jongin's throat moves around him, and Sehun releases a lyrical moan,

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo halts him, and Jongin pulls away just before Sehun can reach his euphoria. His mouth is swollen and red, and his eyes unfocused, as if he had been in another world for a moment. Kyungsoo almost feels bad for disturbing him.

“ _Noo_.” The young man beneath him moans pitifully, begging both of them for completion, hips jerking upwards futilely. He knows better than to touch himself by now, but Kyungsoo can see his desperation in the way his hands clutch at his kimono so tightly.

“Kyungsoo, please. You can't-can't leave me like this. Please! Jongin! _Aaahh!_ ”

“Sehun. Uphold your decorum.” Kyungsoo tuts. “I was going to let you taste me, but if you're going to behave this way, then I shall have to let Jongin take your place.”

“No! I'm sorry.” Sehun springs upwards, crawling towards Kyungsoo, the train of his kimono trails after him, hanging off his body. No artist could capture this moment, Kyungsoo would wager.

There's still a haze hanging over his eyes like a veil, and he fumbles a little untying the knot that keeps his hakama around his waist. With his clothes in a heap on the floor, Sehun is free to do again as he pleases, licking eagerly at Kyungsoo’s length.

Kyungsoo runs the back of his finger along the curve of Sehun's neck, and back down again, this time pausing over another of the marks Jongin has left. He presses against it gently, appreciatively. Even with what some might call blemishes, he is divine.

Jongin sits still, hands resting between his thighs, his bare chest exposed now that Sehun has undone his obi. His face is flushed as he catches his breath, and he watches Sehun take Kyungsoo in with a hint of jealousy.

Kyungsoo can barely hold back his voice; Sehun's mouth feels like heaven. What he can't reach with his mouth he takes care of with his slender fingers. He lets his head fall backwards, and allows himself to get lost in the feeling of Sehun's tongue drawing patterns against his sensitive skin.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through his long silken hair, pulling it aside and holding it out of the way to ease his movement.

Kyungsoo catches Jongin's eye, then, and wets his lower lip. Jongin gulps. The curling, dancing fire in Kyungsoo's belly intensifies, and he almost loses control then and there.

“Sehun.” He says sharply, pulling him back by his hair. The young man resists, a small noise resonating in his throat in protest. “Sehun, _stop._ ” Kyungsoo insists, cradling his jaw. He must feel terribly taken advantage of, not being allowed to finish either himself and Kyungsoo. He frowns, but acquiesces in the end, wiping his mouth delicately. He looks to the side, cheeks pink and eyes dewy. His expression tugs a Kyungsoo’s heartstrings.

“I don’t want this to be over so soon.” Explains Kyungsoo, forcing him to look up at him, running his thumb along his pink lips. “Jongin-” he looks above Sehun’s head, towards the young man still waiting, “-maybe you’d like to make him feel better?” Jongin’s face lights up at his words, and he leans forward to tug Sehun closer to him. A cool gust of air replaces Sehun’s warmth as Jongin steals him away, leaving Kyungsoo vulnerable. The impatient man sets Sehun down, spreads his legs just so and pulls his kimono to the side, spreading it out. Kneeling over him, he presses wet kisses to his jawline.

“Jongin.” He interrupts, and Jongin looks up from where he was mouthing at Sehun’s clavicle. “I want you to do your best to please Sehun, alright?” He nods meaningfully towards him. Kyungsoo knows he’s already prepared for this.

Jongin smirks, angling his smoky eyes down at Sehun as he pushes the other man so that he’s laying out flat, body pliant for him. Reaching for a small pot of scented oil, he pours a little onto his hand, and spreads it thickly on Sehun’s member, provoking a low gasp. He crawls forward, resting one palm on Sehun’s stomach for balance, the other guiding Sehun’s member inside him.

“ _Ohh_.” Sehun sighs, head thrown back against the floor. Kyungsoo cannot see as Jongin sinks down over Sehun’s erection, but with his mouth falling open like that, and his throat bared, he guesses it must feel sublime.

Jongin allows himself only a few moments before he begins to bounce, the wet sound of bare skin hitting bare skin raising in volume as he increases his pace. Kyungsoo takes himself in his hand again, loosely, stroking himself at the same speed. Kyungsoo could watch only these two for the rest of his life and die happy.

“Move aside your kimono. I want to see.” Jongin pulls it aside, allowing Kyungsoo full view of his body in motion. Kyungsoo wishes to touch; his skin is soft and gives delicately under pressure, and the golden hue against the deep blue of his clothes is almost irresistible. He moves closer, cupping Jongin’s ass in his hand and squeezing to get his attention. Jongin turns to him in an instant. Not having realised that he was so close, his gaze flickers towards his lips. Kyungsoo allows his mouth to fall open a little, enticing him further. Jongin whines, his rhythm faltering. How far will he push? Jongin makes no move to close the distance, instead waiting for Kyungsoo to make the first move, as he should. He leaves a kiss on Jongin’s clavicle.

“Is it good, Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks, zeroing in on his face, flushed and sweaty. Sehun nods eagerly, moaning his approval. Kyungsoo smirks, leaning down and mouthing at Sehun’s nipples, drawing another breathy moan.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks flirtatiously from behind him, stopping his movements. Sehun makes a noise of complaint, hips jerking upwards.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo looks up, one eyebrow raised. This view of Jongin, with all of him out in the open like this, has Kyungsoo salivating.

“We were wondering if you would be open to trying something new today.”

“You were, were you?” Kyungsoo sits up, curiosity piqued. This is the first time either of them have suggested anything. “What might that be?”

In lieu of a verbal response, Jongin reaches for a swatch of dark fabric, holding it between his hands. Jongin makes to tie it around his head, covering his eyes, and Kyungsoo lets him.

It is a strange sensation, having his vision removed. It makes his awareness of everything else so much stronger. Beneath the thick, musky aroma of the incense that is burned in every room, Kyungsoo can detect the sweet scent of the young man tying his blindfold, of the soap he must use to wash his hair.

Sounds of movement make him a little wary- Jongin moving off Sehun, accompanied with a frustrated whine- followed by warm hands on his shoulders pushing him down next to him on the ground.

Kyungsoo inhales shakily, anticipation sending his stomach a flutter. What are they going to do? More movement beside him, shuffling as Sehun gets up after a hushed whisper of his name.

Kyungsoo senses a presence move over him, followed by the satin smoothness of kimono fabric dragging over his skin, and suddenly everything clicks. Of course; Jongin will continue to pleasure him, where Sehun left off earlier. He catches his lip between his teeth, awaiting the sensation to come with relish. His skin feels like lightning, tingling, able to tell that Jongin is so close to him without being able to see it.

Jongin whimpers, his voice right next to Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo inhales sharply. Is he..? He makes another noise, one that Kyungsoo would never have detected from his usual position at the side. Kyungsoo’s breathing picks up at the mere idea of what's happening above him.

Soon, smacking sounds pick up and it couldn’t be clearer what is going on. Each movement Sehun makes has Jongin rocking against him, and the motion is barely discernible but Kyungsoo clings onto it, painting a vivid picture in his mind.

Jongin, almost laying over him, the line off his body a lovely curve as he presents himself for Sehun’s viewing pleasure. Sehun, knelt behind him, holding onto his hips and rocking into him so smoothly that Kyungsoo feels as though _he_ is the one receiving him, not Jongin. With each thrust, Jongin's face is pushed further towards Kyungsoo until his lips brush his earlobe. He shivers as Jongin’s hot breath fans over his skin.

Electricity coursing through him, blindly reaches out in front of him, searching for something to hold onto, running his hands over the expanse of Jongin's bare chest and shoulders. He makes the sweetest noises when Kyungsoo times pinching his erect bud to coincide with Sehun's rhythm. Kyungsoo imagines his face; mouth open, eyes closed tight as he tries to stop himself from finishing too soon.

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo rasps, one hand sliding down until he reaches Jongin’s member, looping his fingers around it loosely just to hear Jongin’s breath hitch. “Harder.” He orders.

Wordlessly, Sehun obeys, grunting with each thrust. The smack of skin against skin is so distinct. Kyungsoo bites his lip, picturing the way his golden ass jiggles with each impact. With one hand around his own erection, he pumps in tandem with Sehun and with the other he holds Jongin as he is jolted forward by the other man’s rough movements.

“How does Sehun feel, inside you?” Kyungsoo whispers, taking advantage of the fact that Sehun won’t be able to hear from his position. Kyungsoo has never taken a man this way, so he is beyond curious. He’s skirted around the suggestion more than once, always stayed away from it, but Jongin always seems like he enjoys it so thoroughly, and even when Sehun lets him, he so clearly takes pleasure from it.

“ _Ohh_ , Kyungsoo,” Jongin exhales, lips brushing his skin, “it’s so good. He’s _so good_. I always love being with you or Sehun like this.” Kyungsoo decides then and there.

“Next time I visit I- _unh-_ I shall let you take me.” He feels Jongin’s cheek pressing against his neck, and the closeness is almost more than Kyungsoo can bear. The overload of sensations culminates within him; the heat, the drag of Jongin’s glossy locks back and forth, the wet sounds of sex so tangibly near. He’s dangerously close to the edge, it will only take a little to push him over.

“I love being with you like this too, Jongin.” Sehun interjects, words a strained staccato as he thrusts faster, making Jongin’s soft voice jump. “I think I would like it with Kyungsoo even more.” He says, sending a burning wave through him.

“I want both of you.” Kyungsoo cries, shocked at the truth of the statement. Kisses at the juncture of his neck have him writhing pitifully, wanting more and more that he can’t have.

Sehun must change his angle, then, because Jongin releases the most delicious moan that has Kyungsoo's arousal spiking and his hand moving faster on his length. Jongin's voice crescendos in both pitch and volume as Sehun pounds into him, the force of it serving to fan the flames of Kyungsoo’s lust.

“Kyungsoo, may I touch Jongin?” Sehun grits out. Kyungsoo nods breathlessly. Anything within his power, he will do for these two. He would reach into the sky and bring them all the stars in the cosmos if they asked that of him.

“Yes, _Sehun_ , _yes_ touch me.” Jongin relays, mindlessly babbling when he does. “Yes, _ohh_ , so good! So good, Sehun, so good! Oh god, Kyungsoo, _ahh_.”

A sudden wet warmth lands on Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest, and just the knowledge that Jongin has climaxed has Kyungsoo coming just moments after, bucking up against the courtesan involuntarily. Post-orgasm Jongin is limp on top of him, a heavy, panting weight that Kyungsoo finds he rather likes. He doesn’t even mind that their release is between them, making them sticky, when Jongin nuzzles so sweetly against him. He can still hear Sehun as he pushes towards his own end, and if he weren’t so spent he could probably will himself to completion with just the image that this soundtrack provides.

Kyungsoo takes off his blindfold, adjusting to the low lamplight just in time to see Sehun spurt white onto Jongin’s back with a long drawn out groan. His long hair Breathing heavily and cheeks tinted a gorgeous shade of crimson, Sehun flops down next them, wriggling in next to him and throwing an arm over both of them. Kyungsoo must be glowing, because he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy in his life. Smile on his lips, he allows himself to bask in this moment, knowing it won’t last forever.

“I’m going to clean us up.” Jongin announces. Kyungsoo is loath to let him get up, but he knows better than to make a fuss. The courtesan draws away, knocking on the door frame to call a servant for a bowl of warm water, and pulling out some towels. Kyungsoo can’t help but stare as he goes about this, naked now that he has completely removed his kimono. His skin is glistening, and Sehun’s marks are all over his body. Silvery come trails down his lower back and stomach, which he is likely eager to remove. Kyungsoo thinks that he looks so very beautiful like this. In Jongin’s absence, Sehun curls around him, avoiding the large sticky patch on his abdomen. Kyungsoo looks to him fondly.

Jongin cleans himself efficiently with practiced hands, and moves on to Kyungsoo. The warm cloth is relaxing, and his finds himself nodding off, content.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin shakes him lightly. “You aren’t allowed to sleep here, you know that.” Regretfully, he does know that. The _yoshiwara_ does not allow overnight guests, and he has to return home soon anyway.

“I know, I know. Just give me...a few moments.” He lets his eyes drift shut again, as he replays the last few minutes over in his mind.

“H-how is your wife, these days?” Sehun asks, breaking the tranquility of the moment. Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open. He feels as though ice has been thrown over him.

“She is fine.” He says stiffly. “She...she is with child.”

“That’s wonderful!” Jongin exclaims, squeezing Kyungsoo’s arm tightly. Kyungsoo nods, grateful that he is soon to have an heir, if nothing else. It becomes deathly quiet. Kyungsoo sighs. Soon it will be time to return to reality.

“W-we never properly thanked you for the beautiful new kimono you gifted us with.” Sehun murmurs, playing with Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, and shakes his head.

“There is no need. Beauties such as yourselves wearing something I made is thanks enough.” He sits up, exhausted but in a good way, and starts to dress himself. The two young men watch him, making no move to speak, as he clothes himself. When he is ready, he stands by the doorway, taking them in one last time; Jongin, unabashed in his nudity, hands linked with Sehun who has his kimono wrapped around him a little more to cover his modesty. Neither of them are smiling anymore, and it makes his heart heavy. It is his fault, after all. He considers ceasing his visits here, for just a moment, but knows he would never be able to stay away.

“I will see you again.” He says, bowing his head a little before he slides the door open, and steps through.

“See you again, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers his farewell. Kyungsoo shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> look at eann's (@peokkiemeokkie) masterpiece :) it shows up very big here wow hopefully thats not a problem for u guys :/


End file.
